KiriBaku One-shots
by kiribakutrash420
Summary: A collection of my KiriBaku stories because I have no self-control. I'm always taking requests. Only rules are no age regress, incest, or bestiality. Hope ya enjoy! *Also, I didn't think I had to say this but, KiriBaku stories only? I'll be making a different one-shot story later
1. What Are We (PT 1)

**A/N; Hey guys! This is my first story on the site. Hope you like it!**

 **Content Warning: Self Harm, Sad Bakugou and Sad Kirishima**

"Kirishima!" Kirishima was quickly snapped out of his trance. He looked around to see that the classroom was almost completely empty, save for his usual friends, and Bakugou.

"Class ended a minute ago. Are you okay?" Mina asked.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just... Got a lot on my mind..." Kirishima said, siding a glance to Bakugou, hoping no one would notice. "Let's just head to the dorms!" He smiled brightly, which was enough for the others to get up, and the group all walked to the dorms. As they were about to enter, Mina pulled him aside.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I told you, Mina. I'm fine." He assured her shyly.

"It's about Bakugou, right?" Kirishima's face lit up, spreading a light pink blush across his cheeks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"It's okay Kiri. You can trust me." He sputtered a moment, trying to figure out the words, and barely managed to let the sentence escape his lips.

"I might... Maybe... Sort of... It's probably just nothing... Maybe just a stupid crush... or something I just-"

"Oh my god, spit it out!"

"I like, maybe even love Bakugou!" Kirishima instinctually clamped his hands over his mouth as what he said washed over him. "I... I love him..."

"You have to tell him how you feel," Mina stated bluntly.

"N-No way! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, he's probably not gay."

"Have you asked?"

"No! That'd be like confessing to him in the worst way possible!"

"Then you can't know!"

"B-b-but it'd ruin our friendship!"

"If a friendship is ruined by something like that, then it's not a friendship worth keeping..."

"Mina you don't-"

"Two days!"

"Huh?"

"I'm giving you two days! If you haven't told him by Sunday, I'm telling him myself!"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Then you better get to work on that confession!" Mina waltzed inside as if she hadn't just made a terrible threat for Kirishima. He sighed and walked inside, avoiding eye contact as he drudged himself to the shower area. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Like he could ever like me back..." Kirishima said, a single tear rolling down his face. "Someone as unmanly, and worthless as me..." He tilted his head and noticed his dye was starting to wear off. "Even better..." He then walked to the elevator and took it to his floor. He walked into his room, sadly closing the door behind him. It took barely a few seconds before he burst out crying, leaning against his door.

Tears flowed from his eyes, with no signs of stopping. Thoughts of inadequacy and self-loathing filled his head. He crawled across the floor, reaching to his desk. He opened the lowest drawer and pulled out a razor from the bottom. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Just as he put the blade to his skin, there was a knock on the door. His heart stopped for a moment. He went silent, hoping whoever it was would leave if they thought he wasn't in there.

"Dammit, Shitty Hair I know you're in there, open the fuck up!" Bakugou yelled from the other side, pounding on the door. Kirishima felt his heart racing. He couldn't move a muscle. "Fuck! I know you're in there! I heard you, now open up!" Kirishima stayed silent and still, feeling worse as Bakugou pounded on the door more, a sick feeling coming to his stomach as he realized that Bakugou heard his pathetic crying. "THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!"

Bakugou kicked down the door, and then stopped short on his shouting as he saw Kirishima lying there, tear-stained eyes, and a blade about the be pressed into his upper arm.

"Baku-" Kirishima was cut off short by Bakugou rushing to his side, grabbing the razor, throwing it aside, and then pulling Kirishima up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck were you doing just now?!" He asked. Despite the rageful tone of his words, there was a sincere edge to it. Kirishima tried, but couldn't hold in his tears.

"Dammit... You weren't supposed to find out..." Bakugou then let go of Kirishima and looked at his arm. White lines were gently fading on his upper arm.

"H-How long have you been doing this?"

"I-I haven't done it since middle school this is really the first time in a-"

"HOW LONG?!"

"Since 5th grade!" Kirishima turned his head away shamefully. "I... I was always bullied... So I started this... As a way to cope... But then... I started hating myself... My weird teeth, my useless quirk, my pathetic smile, my disgusting hair, and everything about me just became... worthless... It was a way for me to remind myself how terrible it was... Feeling the cuts rubbing against my uniform, getting irritated by the slightest movement... I stopped in high school... Mainly because my hero costume didn't cover them..." He started crying even more.

"Kirishima..." The redheads' attention was grabbed. He was in genuine shock to hear Bakugou say his actual name and in such a loving tone. "Is this... really how you feel?"

"I... I smile all the time because... I don't want people to worry about me..." Bakugou fought tears as he pulled Kirishima into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Kiri... Eijiro... You are the strongest person I've met. I'm jealous of the fact that you can smile through it all, instead of letting it out as anger, and becoming a problem for others..." Kirishima looked up at Bakugou concerned. "I don't care what you think, I'm telling you the facts right now. Your hair, is beautiful, up or down. Dyed, or not."

"How did you-"

"Your quirk isn't perfect, and no one should expect it to be. But with time and effort, you can be the strongest in class... I think your smile is... cute. It's endearing and can bring a smile to anyone's face... Even someone like me. And your teeth, are kinda awesome. You aren't worthless. You're as close to perfect as someone can get." Bakugou wiped his eyes but failed to stop the tears that poured out of them. "Shit... It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

"What wasn't supposed to be like this?" Kirishima asked, sitting up, and staring deep into Bakugous crimson eyes. Bakugou felt a bright red flush come to his face.

"L-Listen up because... I'm only going to say this once!"

"Say what once-" Kirishima's curiosity was answered by Bakugou cupping his face and kissing him. Kirishima jumped a little but quickly leaned into the kiss, enjoying Bakugou's soft lips pressing against his own. Bakugou pinned Kirishima against the wall, their lips starting to interlock naturally. He broke the kiss and looked at Kirishima.

"Th-that... That I love you..." He said, panting slightly. Kirishima stared at him.

"Y-You... love me?"

"Yeah... It's fucking stupid but... I can't get you out of my head." Kirishima smiled, blushing brightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

"Wh-what does this make us?"

"Whatever you want 'us' to be, Katsuki."


	2. What We Became (PT 2)

**Content Warning: Smut**

"Kirishima. I'm coming in!" Bakugou announced opening the door to Kirishima's room.

"Be quiet Bakugou!" Kirishima whisper shouted from his bed as Bakugou came over and sat next to him. "It's almost midnight." Bakugou blushed to see Kirishima with his hair down, one of his favorite sights.

"Aw come on. Everyone already knows what we are. It's not like it's anything new." Kirishima smiled and kissed Bakugou's neck, causing the blond to moan lightly, biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"But I want to be the only one who gets to hear that~" Bakugou moaned again, getting turned on by Kirishima's breath on his neck. He grinned, trying to control himself.

"Eager now, are we?" He teased. Kirishima laughed, and then reached his hand down, palming Bakugou's already apparent bulge.

"You're one to talk~" Bakugou felt his face flush red, as Kirishima resumed kissing his neck.

"Damn... Eijiro... You're so-" Kirishima bit down on Bakugou's collarbone, which he knew was the hothead's sweet spot. Bakugou let out a loud moan of pleasure, crying Kirishima's name.

"Hmm~ You always top me, and say you're only a top. But you're somehow sexier like this~"

"Damn you Eijiro." Bakugou then grabbed Kirishima's face and kissed him passionately. Kirishima giggled a little and then bit Bakugou's bottom lip, enough to draw slight blood. Bakugou moaned delightedly to open his mouth, letting Kirishima's tongue slip in and assert dominance.

Kirishima picked up Bakugou, laying him on his back, his frame naturally sinking into Kirishima's mattress. Through the entire action, they never broke the kiss. When they did, both boys stared into the other's eyes, panting desperately. Kirishima's eyes filled with a hungry lust as his hands crept up Bakugous shirt. Bakugou let out another moan, getting another grin of delight from Kirishima.

"Did I find another weak point~?" He asked seductively as he moved down Bakugous body, sitting up on his lap. He then slowly stripped off Bakugou's shirt, admiring his muscles, fondling each part of his stomach and chest, before whipping the shirt of Bakugous shoulders. He couldn't even begin to protest any of this, as the mere feeling of Kirishima's hands touching him sent him into a hormone-driven lust. He bucked his hips up when Kirishima started playing with his pectorals, licking his nipples softly, and gazing into his eyes the entire time.

"Ah... Shit... Eji... You're too fucking good~" Bakugou moaned, losing what little edge he had in his voice before. Kirishima, enjoying this, played with Bakugou's nipples. Sucking one, and pinching or playing with the other. Within a minute, his boyfriend was a panting, moaning, sweating mess. Kirishima crept back down to Bakugou's abdomen, and licked up from there, enjoying the little tingles he could feel Bakugou having. He grinned and leaned in close to Bakugou's face.

"You taste good, Katsuki~" Bakugou felt a chill go down his spine, hearing his given name said in such a manner. Before he could react, Kirishima had once more slipped down to Bakugou's waist, feeling his growing bulge, now bigger than before. "Hn? Someone's excited~"

"Shut... up... Quit teasing me dammit~" Bakugou moaned as Kirishima slowly undid the blonds belt buckle, taking the belt off, spending time on each loop of his pants.

"Aww~ But you always tease me. Now it's my turn!" Kirishima then stopped, leaving Bakugou confused. He smirked, and then slowly removed his tank top, knowingly sexualizing every action. Bakugou could feel his face getting redder and redder by the second, each action taking what seemed like forever. Sweat dripped from every inch of Kirishima's body as lust clouded his eyes fully.

He bent down again, undoing the button and zipper on Bakugou's pants, and slowly tugging them off. Bakugou moaned, blushing furiously as Kirishima admired him. Kirishima proceeded to remove Bakugou's boxers, but promptly lost his patience and violently yanked them off, getting a loud moan from his blond twink.

"God you're so hot~" Kirishima moaned as he stared at Bakugou's member. He then grasped his hand around the base, causing Bakugou to buck his hips up feeling the pressure. Kirishima then slowly started to move his hand, causing Bakugou to arch his back, biting his lip to the point that it nearly began bleeding. Kirishima picked up the speed, causing Bakugou to go insane. He stopped biting his lip for a second, but couldn't again as he moaned too much, feeling Kirishima's warm hands grasp his dick like that.

"Fuck... Eji! I think I'm gonna-"

"Uh-uh-uh! Not yet, Katsuki~" Kirishima said slyly. Bakugou whimpered a little. Kirishima then removed his own pants, showing Bakugou his raging erection. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt a little~" He picked up Bakugou, and turned him so he lay on his stomach. Bakugou looked back at Kirishima desperately. "You look so cute like this~"

"Shut the fuck up and put it in already~!"

"So rude. I don't know if I should~"

"Fuck. Eijiro, please~ I want you~"

"Since you asked so nicely!" Kirishima then quickly positioned himself and thrust inside Bakugou. Bakugou let out a loud moan of pure pleasure and pain at the same time.

"Fffuuucck! This feels too damn good~"

"I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Kirishima and Bakugou looked into each other's eyes, before Bakugou turned his head away embarrassed, and nodded softly. Kirishima then grabbed Bakugous hips and started moving. Slowly at first, letting each time he thrust back in making an impact, enjoying the sound of their sweaty bodies slamming together. He then slowly sped up, enjoying Bakugou's loud moans.

"Ah fuck~ You're too much-" Kirishima then got caught up in it, and reached his left hand out grabbing Bakugou's hair, letting his fingers rest. Bakugou turned around, barely able to speak, but still offended. "If you're gonna grab my hair... Do it like a man~" Kirishima growled a little hearing the order, but obliged, thrusting into Bakugou deeper than before, and lodging his fingers in the blond's hair, grabbing at the roots, and continuing to thrust into him with increasing speed and force.

"This manly enough for you, Katsuki~?" Kirishima asked with a sly tone as he moved his right hand down to Bakugou's erection, and grabbed him again, beginning to pump his boyfriend.

"Fuck~ Ejrio! I fucking love you!"

"Katsuki! You're too hot for me~ I-I'm gonna-"

"Fuck me too!" Kirishima then thrust into Bakugou one last time, before filling him up, letting out a loud satisfied moan as he did, and then flopping beside his boyfriend. Bakugou smiled, and grabbed Kirishima's blanket from the floor, draping it over the two.

"I love you, Katsuki~," Kirishima said smiling to himself, pulling his lover close.

"I love you too, Eijiro," Bakugou said satisfied, snuggling into Kirishima

"And here you said you'd only say it once~"

"Shut up, idiot~"


	3. Dysphoria

**A/N Wow I've been gone for a long time. Honestly, I've been wanting to write but motivation and technology were getting in the way. But, I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm ready to be sad.**

 **C/N Dysphoria *I know everyone handles dysphoria differently. This is just me writing about it because as a sad 15-year-old trans kid I really just need something like this in my life.**

"Hey, Kacchan?" Denki asked confused as he looked at something on the floor of Bakugous room.

"The fuck do you want?" Bakugou replied pausing their game. His heart stopped when he followed Denki's gaze.

"Umm... What is that? Cause it looks like a chest binder for trans-" Bakugou responded by growling loud enough to drown out Denki.

"You say a damn word to anyone, and I will fucking kill you!"

"Geez, you're making it sound like its a really big deal! I mean, it doesn't really change anything."

"Tch, whatever. Just get out of here."

"What?! But you said we'd hang out tonight!" Bakugou groaned and looked at the clock. 8:22.

"Get out." Denki sighed, but put his controller down and began walking out.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, it doesn't change anything!" Denki closed the door. Bakugou sighed sadly and took off his shirt. He hesitated, and his mind went to Kirishima.

"Yeah right. Like hell, it won't change anything." Bakugou leaned against the wall, still wearing his binder. He sighed sadly, thinking about his boyfriend. "Eijiro is gay... He's not gonna wanna date me if he finds out that I'm not actually a boy..." Bakugou looked at his calendar and smiled a little. "Just three more months. Then I can get this weight off my chest." He groaned, his back beginning to cramp up. "Fuck..." Bakugou still stalled, but complied, and began removing his binders, pulling the tank over the top of his head, and not hearing the door open.

"Hey, Katsuki, you awake?" Kirishima asked entering. Bakugou froze. Kirishima looked at his boyfriend and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"U-Uh... H-Hey... Eijiro..." Bakugou shakily backed away, reaching for his binder on the ground and pulling it over his head.

"So, are we still gonna watch a movie?"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! You, me, and Kami were supposed to watch a movie tonight. Is Kami here?"

"N-no... He had to go."

"Well then." Kirishima grinned as if he'd been hoping for this. "I did get a horror movie for us to watch."

"B-But you hate horror movies."

"I know, but you love them. And you've been in kinda a bad mood all day."

"Tch, no I haven't." Bakugou started growling a little, hoping to cover his fear with anger.

"Yes, you have." Kirishima sat on his bed. "This morning, when you got up, your eyes were very tired." Kirishima looked at his boyfriends' desk. "You were up later than usual studying."

"So what if I was?! You do the same thing! I can always tell because you wake up with some gel still in your hair cause you fell asleep on your desk and forgot to wash it out."

"And then, during class, your back seemed to be cramping and that always puts you in a foul mood." Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "And then when we were eating lunch today, you were pouting out your bottom lip, and if anyone asked, you just scoffed and kept eating. You always pout out your lip like that when you're trying to hide something."

"W-well nobody asked you. Besides, how does watching a horror movie make me feel better?" Kirishima laughed a little, pulling up the movie on Bakugou's TV.

"Because I get really scared during gore heavy ones."

"Yeah. You get scared, and start mumbling, cuddling into me." Bakugou blushed as he thought to the last time he and Kirishima had watched a horror movie together. Kirishima giggled a little, causing Bakugou to blush even more. The blond grabbed a shirt and threw it on, and swept up a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them after turning off the lights.

"So, what's gotcha in a bad mood?" Kirishima asked as Bakugou started the movie.

"N-Nothing..." Bakugou insisted, turning his head away. Kirishima snuggled up into his boyfriend.

"Come on. Tell me~"

"I said it's nothing, alright?" Kirishima sighed, but accepted, and cuddled into Bakugou.

"Whatever you say, but you can trust me. You know that, right, Katsuki?" Bakugou's heart sank slightly.

"Y-Yeah... I know that..."

 **Sometime Later**

Kirishima cuddled into Bakugou's chest, murmuring quietly and scared. Bakugou held his boyfriend closer, appreciating the warmth of the redhead next to him. Kirishima nuzzled slightly into Bakugou's chest. Bakugou blushed but cuddled him nevertheless.

"H-Hey..." Bakugou started, his voice shaky from how nervous he was. Kirishima looked up as Bakugou paused the movie. "E-Eijiro... H-How... I... Why don't you care that... I'm a girl?" Kirishima laughed a little.

"What are you saying Katsuki? You aren't a girl." Kirishima said with full confidence.

"Y-Yes I am... You saw it yourself..." Kirishima sighed, and sat up, looking at Bakugou intently.

"Katsuki, I'm not an idiot. I've known for a while." Bakugou blushed, backing away slightly.

"H-How long?"

"Since before we started dating."

"Wh-what?! H-How come you started dating me then?! Y-You're gay."

"So? It's not like you're a girl. You are a guy." Bakugou growled angered and confused.

"I don't get it Eiji! Yes, I am! You've seen my chest! I'm obviously a girl!" Kirishima looked concerned at Bakugou as tears welled up in the blond's eyes. "You've probably noticed how every month, for about a week I get even worse with my anger, I eat more, and my back starts cramping. You can't be that stupid! I mean, look at me..." Bakugou took off his shirt. "No real man has to wear these damn things to feel masculine about himself! How can you say you like manly guys while dating a pathetic excuse for masculinity like me-" Kirishima cut off Bakugou by reaching his arms out and pulling Bakugou into a heartfelt and tight hug.

"Katsuki, please... Calm down for a moment..." Bakugou still shook slightly, shuddering with sadness and crying into Kirishima's arms.

"H-How can I...? I mean..."

"Just because you weren't born a man, doesn't mean you are any less of one." Bakugou stopped crying. "Even if you were born in a female body, you're still the manliest guy I've ever met. It takes so much bravery to be who you are."

"Eijiro... You have no idea... The pain that I go through every day. Waking up and seeing my body in the mirror every morning. Debating whether to continue hurting myself or to take care of myself and let my secret out. I've gotten away with it on a few rare occasions but... There's a reason I don't leave the dorms on a weekend..."

"You're right, Katsuki. I have no idea what you go through on a daily basis. But I do know something. You get through life despite it. You manage to find happiness, be it with me, with our friends, someone, or something else, you find something to get you through each day. And you have the strength to wear your binders all the time, and to still do manual labor and hero work while in this state."

"Eiji... I'm not manly... I'm not brave... I'm a scared little girl who can't be honest about the things most important in life..." Kirishima shook his head disapprovingly and held Bakugou's hand.

"That's not what you are at all. You're a teenager, dealing with an identity problem and the insecurities and fears and doubts that come with them. It's something that everyone in our class is going through right now. Even me."

"Hah... Yeah right... You're already perfect... What do you have to worry about?"

"You think way too highly of me Katsuki. I'm not even near perfect. But I'm not the one who matters here." Kirishima carefully placed his hand on Bakugou's chest. Bakugou jerked away, but there was something loving to the way Kirishima held him that calmed him down a little.

"Eijiro... I... I'm just..." Bakugou started crying again. "It's so hard... Every day I'm worried you or someone else is gonna find out... Deku is the only one who knows, but he knows how to keep a secret... And even then. Just being alone hurts enough because I know whenever I try to say I look manly or whatever, I'm just lying. Every time I call myself Katsuki, and every time I see myself wearing the male uniform I know it's all a pathetic lie... That I'm just lying to myself..."

"Come on, Katsuki..." Kirishima picked up Bakugou's chin with his free hand and kissed away his tears. "I know this is all hard. Dysphoria is painful. But I want you to listen to me, okay?" Bakugou opened his eyes and looked into Kirishima's. "You are Katsuki Bakugou. You're a male student of U-A high, and you're dating the gayest kid in your school. You are a male. Nothing about you is female, except for the parts of you that you can't control. Otherwise, everything else about you is male, and it is you. You aren't lying to anyone, and you especially aren't lying to yourself." Kirishima kissed Bakugou passionately, only breaking away for a second to say; "And you aren't lying to me."

Kirishima kissed Bakugou again, the two's lips interlocking as they normally do as if they were meant for each other. Bakugou still cried, but this time his tears were of joy as Kirishima lightly pushed him into the bed, still holding onto his chest. The two broke their lips apart. Tears streamed down the side of Bakugou's face, dripping onto his mattress. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with, but somehow it was different this time. Having Kirishima there always made everything brighter for Bakugou.

"Eiji... Thank you." He said smiling warmly. Kirishima felt his heart pulled. Bakugou's smile was so pure, and sweet. It almost looked weird, but it was so beautiful and heartfelt that Kirishima couldn't help but well up a little himself.

"Of course, Katsuki." The two shared another kiss. Amidst the exchange, Bakugou managed to turn off the TV. Kirishima got the idea and picked up Bakugou, laying him down against the head of his bed, the two falling seamlessly into a lying down position on his pillows, without breaking their kiss. When they did, Kirishima opened his eyes and smiled wide. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am..." Bakugou flinched a little when he felt Kirishima grip the base of his binders. "E-Eiji..."

"Katsuki, if you want to take them off yourself you can, but you shouldn't sleep in them."

"Since when are you the expert on this shit?"

"Since I found out and looked up how you're supposed to be properly taking care of yourself so that way I could make sure my boyfriend was happy and healthy."

"Dammit, Eiji... B-But... You can do it." Kirishima fingered the edge of Bakugou's binders, but got a solid grasp on them, and lifted them up, over Bakugou's head. He then took off his own shirt and put it on Bakugou.

"Better?"

"Always when I'm with you." The two shared another kiss as Kirishima pulled the blanket over them. "Eijiro... I love you."

"I love you too, Katsuki."


	4. Gunshot

**A/N Hey this is a request from the super awesome** Myherogal22! **Thanks for the idea!**

 **C/N Angst and a bit of gore**

"Red Riot wait!" Kirishima ignored the warnings of the doctors on the scene as he ran past the barriers.

"Eijiro what are you doing?!" Bakugou yelled as he struggled to move in his stretcher. Kirishima ignored it all, running to a civilian he had spotted. The villain slowly approached them, gun in hand.

"NO!" Kirishima leaped forward, activating his quirk with what little power he had left. The battle before left him weak, and barely the energy to move. He was running on pure adrenaline.

"EIJIRO!" Kirishima felt his heart stop. The bullet whizzed from the gun, hitting the civilian just as he got there. He dove in front of them too late. His quirk stopped, he was out of energy. "EIJI GET OUT OF THERE!"

"And now you too will die, Red Riot." The sound of the shot and a last cry of anger from Bakugou was the last thing he heard. All Kirishima could feel was blood trickling down his chest. He inhaled, hoping to try breathing, but nothing worked. He felt his vision go blurry.

"EIJIRO!"

 **In The Hospital**

"Mm... Fuck... Where am I?" Bakugou asked as he slowly woke up. He was wrapped in bandages. He sat up slowly, his hearing only picking up the faint sound of his heart monitor. "What... happened?" He recounted the events in his head as best he could. The call for heroes while he and Kirishima were on a date. Them fighting a group of villains, but being drained from the amount and then- "Eijiro!"

Bakugou thrashed a little, throwing aside the wires attached to him. His doctor entered as Bakugou struggled to stand.

"Bakugou! You shouldn't be moving yet! Your injuries have yet to heal." She insisted. Bakugou tried shoving past her.

"That doesn't matter! Where is Eijiro?!"

"Bakugou, please, calm down."

"No! Where is he?!" Bakugou shoved past her. He started limping down the hall.

"Bakugou, please slow down for a moment!" Bakugou stopped when he saw the directory. After reading it, he started limping there. His doctor grabbed a hold of him.

"Let go of me!"

"Bakugou, you need to get back to bed! Can somebody get me a stretcher and some sedation?!"

"No way in hell!" He shoved her off again, pushing himself a little more. His wounds began opening up. He groaned in pain, but it didn't matter. Blood started seeping through his bandages. Two doctors grabbed his arms. "What the?! Let me go!"

"We've got him! Grab the sedation!"

"Fuck no! I need to see him! Please!" Tears began falling from his eyes as he fought them, but it wasn't much. He felt his vision go blurry.

"Here! We have the sedation!"

"Get it in him before he gets any worse."

"No! Please! I need..." He started staggering as they injected him. "I need..." He fell on his knees. "I need to see him..."

 **Later**

"Is he awake?" Bakugou heard someone ask. He opened his eyes again. This time, his doctor and a nurse stood next to him. He seemed to be strapped down to his bed. He tried moving a little, but it was no use. "Hello, Bakugou. How are you feeling?" Bakugou winced in pain a little but growled it away.

"I don't matter. How is he?!" Bakugou snapped.

"He?"

"Eijiro... If you won't let me see him please at least tell me he's okay!"

"Right... Of course. I forgot you two are... Well..." His doctor took a deep breath. Bakugou's eyes began welling up. He'd never felt so weak and helpless.

"Please... Tell me my fiance is okay! He's all that matters!" Bakugou started crying as he thought to his mother and father. Lost. Died three years ago in a plane crash. "He's all that I have left..." He thought to how Kirishima had aided him through the loss, being there for him every step of the way, even when Bakugou unnecessarily lashed out at him.

"Bakugou... Eijiro Kirishima is under intensive care, in the emergency unit." Bakugou felt his heart skip a beat and then speed up.

"What?! Why?!"

"The bullet was lodged into his chest. His heart is intact, as are his organs, but the bullet did pierce quite a few veins. His blood flow is being manually operated."

"S-So... He's..."

"Kirishima is alive currently. He's under intense sedation, and they've removed the bullet from him. However, his blood flow still can't function on its own, and he will likely have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Shit... I should've stopped him! I should've jumped in and rescued him!" Bakugou began crying. "I'm so fucking useless."

"There's no reason to feel that way. You couldn't have done much in your state."

"What does that mean?" His doctor pulled up his x-rays.

"Your left arm is broken, with the shoulder dislocated. Your right ankle is shattered. We already did the procedure to get the fragments out, but on the battlefield, you wouldn't have been able to move more than a few steps before collapsing. Along with this, you appear to have suffered a minor concussion, two broken ribs, and many cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious beyond those though."

"So... Did the villains...?"

"All 12 of them, including their boss was arrested and being put on trial. It's lucky you two were on the scene. After Kirishima was shot, there was just enough time for the back up to rush in and apprehend them. The media is, of course, going insane over the whole fiasco."

"C-Can I see him...? Please?" Bakugou felt miserable hearing the pure desperation in his voice, but he couldn't care less. He nearly lost everything.

"Let's wait for a little. For now, get your rest. We'll focus on healing your ankle so you can start walking again." Bakugou's eyes felt heavy. He blinked a few times, before passing out.

 **One Week Later**

"Excuse me, I'm here to see a patient." The receptionist looked up and smiled a little.

"Yes, we were expecting you." He said warmly. "He's in room 218."

"Thank you, sir." Bakugou walked past him, and to the elevator. He winced a little, trying to move his left arm, which was still in a cast. When the doors open, his feet started moving without him. It was as if they knew exactly where he was going, but he didn't. He stumbled a little, coming back to reality. He looked at the number of the open door in front of him. 218. He began taking a step but hesitated just as quickly.

"I-Is someone there?" A soft familiar voice asked. Bakugou's heart sank into his stomach. He felt sick, but struggled through it, and walked into the room. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, before stepping past the curtain that blocked the bed. The image there brought him to tears in an instant.

Kirishima was laying there in a hospital gown. His heart monitor was normal, but the redhead had never looked more miserable. The whites of his eyes were stained red, and they looked drained. Wires and patches were attached to him almost everywhere, especially on his bare chest, which now had a scar in the center of it from being shot. It looked like if he even moved, he would die. His right wrist was in a cast, and bandages wrapped around almost every part of his body. Bakugou clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Eijiro..." The name barely escaped his mouth before he began crying, rushing to Kirishima's side. Kirishima smiled weakly and held Bakugou's hand as he sat down.

"Hey, Katsuki. How are you?" Bakugou couldn't hold back his tears. Hoping to make Bakugou feel better, Kirishima laughed a little. This caused the blond to look up confused. "I've seen better days I guess..."

"Eiji... I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Does it hurt? How are they treating you here? Is that scar permanent? Did you-"

"Katsuki." Kirishima calmly placed his hand on Bakugous head, stroking his hair gently. "Please, calm down. You might stress me out." Bakugou sighed, still crying.

"You scared me so much... You scared everyone. All of the other pro heroes keep asking me how you are. The media is attacking me every time I turn the corner. I've never been so scared."

"It's okay now, Katsuki. I'm safe and alive." Bakugou looked at the bullet wound on Kirishima's chest.

"So, is that a permanent thing now?"

"Yeah, it is." Bakugou reached up and touched the center of it carefully. He began tracing the outline of it, and following teach trail where the skin tore and healed up. There was something special about the way he held Kirishima. Bakugou usually wasn't too rough, but the way he looked and felt was more sincere than usual.

"I'm sorry." Kirishima looked up as Bakugou pulled his hand back.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one who ran in even though I was injured."

"I should've done more to protect you. I'm a pro-hero now, it's my job to protect people."

"I learned it a lot younger I guess but... Even as a pro hero, you can't always protect everyone." Bakugou smiled sweetly, leaning on the side of the bed.

"When did you learn that?"

"Back in High School... During the training camp." Bakugou smiled and laughed a little.

"Imagine if we were as strong as we are now back then. They wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I mean, at least 20 pro heroes, I doubt any league of villains could handle that." The two shared a heartfelt laugh.

"You know, I like you when you're like this."

"What?" Bakugou coiled back a bit.

"You get so cute when you're all worried. So sincere. I could say something like this and nobody would believe me!" Bakugou growled a little, pouting out his lip. Kirishima happily cupped Bakugou's chin. "You're still such a child."

"Shut up..." Bakugou looked at the scar again. "So, is your hero costume changing?"

"No... There's so much strength in showing my scars." Kirishima clenched his fist proudly. "And being open, and proud, and not afraid to show off when I was weak and failed myself and others." Bakugou looked at Kirishima lovingly and stood up.

"God, you're so amazing." He reached out and cupped Kirishima's cheeks. "I really don't deserve this." Bakugou leaned in, kissing Kirishima passionately. Kirishima giggled, placing his hands on the back of Bakugou's neck, pulling his finace into him further. Bakugou began crawling slolwy on top of Kirishima. He stopped the instant Kirishima winced in pain.

"S-Sorry. I'm still a little cut up I guess." Bakugou smiled slightly.

"Its okay..." He started to get off Kirishima, but the redheredhead grabbed his wrist quickly.

"Don't go... Please?" Bakugou shifted, snuggling into Kirishima the best he could.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Truth Or Dare

"That is an unbelievably stupid idea," Bakugou stated bluntly.

"Aww come on Baku!" Ashido groaned. "It's not _that_ bad!"

"Yes, it is."

"It's just a game of Truth Or Dare," Denki said leaning back on the couch. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Yeah! It's just gonna be us! Kirishima is gonna be a bit late, but otherwise, it's just us!" Sero said entering.

"Tch, where's the fun in that?"

"Well, I just got a text, and apparently a few more are coming down to play!" Ashido cheered.

"Who?" Kaminari asked hesitantly. His question was answered with the sound of the elevator doors opening and the entire female class of 1-A. "Oh... Everyone."

"Aww come on, it'll be fun!" Ochako said cheerily. Everyone sat down in a circle. Bakugou still groaned annoyed, irritated at himself for being dragged into it.

"Bakugou!" He looked up annoyed at Ashido.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Truth, Or dare?!"

"Dare! I'm not a fucking coward!" Ashido grinned wildly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Psh, you're so full of it!"

"I dare you to yell the name of your crush!" Bakugou stopped. His face started turning bright red.

"The fuck did you say?!"

"What, are you a coward or something?" Bakugou growled angrily.

"I'm not gonna fucking do it."

"What?! That's not fun!" Kaminari jeered. "I mean, this is a stupid game afterall~"

"Go fuck yourself!" Bakugou turned away. He didn't say anything, except for a quick mumble that was incomprehensible except for the yellow-haired boy next to him.

"AAAHHHHH! REALLY?!" Kaminari cried laughing uncontrollably.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUNCE FACE!" Bakugou tackled Kaminari to the ground, slamming his right hand over his mouth, hoping to silence him.

"What did he say?!" Sero demanded.

"He-" Bakugou growled angrily, still not letting Kaminari speak.

"Okay, okay!" Yaoyorozu said hesitantly. "Let's not get too violent. Let's just move on, okay? I'll start! Ummm... Kaminari, Truth or Dare?!" Bakugou climbed off Kaminari, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Hmm... Dare." Kaminari replied with his normal smile.

"Okay... I dare you to kiss who you think is the cutest person in the room on the cheek!" Kaminari blushed furiously as an evil glare entered Yaoyorozu's eyes.

"Wh-what?! That's so meaaannnn..." He blushed even further but gave in. Within a second, he crawled over to Sero, kissed him on the cheek, and crawled back embarrassed.

"Tch. Now you know how it feels." Bakugou sneered with an odd laugh.

Kaminari hid in his arms. "B-Bakugou...?"

"Dare." Kaminari sighed happily, and then read something on his phone.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in. On the lips."

"God, that's so stupid! I'm not gonna fucking do it!" As if on a silent cue, Kirishima entered.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late! Hope too much didn't happen without me!" Kirishima said with his usual warm smile. A blush crept onto Bakugou's face.

"F-Fine! But only because you dared me too!" Bakugou declared standing up.

"Huh? Baku, what's going on?" Bakugou stood in front of Kirishima, incredibly embarrassed and barely able to move. He'd never felt so weak. Unable to say anything. The thought of kissing Kirishima had entered his mind countless times, but he never thought it'd actually be a reality. He stepped forward, leaving a small gap between him and the redhead.

"F-Fuck... Fuck it!" In one motion, Bakugou stepped forward, grabbing Kirishima's cheeks and kissing him quickly. Bakugou stumbled away afterward, in a state of fluster that is impossible to describe in words. Kirishima's face was as red as his hair as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Baku..." Within an instant, Bakugou ran away. He shoved past Kirishima and upstairs to his dorm room. Kirishima looked around in utter disbelief. "So... What just happened?"

"Well, you texted me that you were on your way, and only a few minutes before that, I found out that Kacchan had a crush on you," Kaminari explained. "So I dared him to kiss the next person to walk in the room."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"It's not like he was gonna get anywhere on his own," Ashido added.

"I think we're doing him a favor. He wouldn't have had the guts to do that without a proper excuse." Sero replied casually putting his arm around Kaminari.

"Come on, really?! That's pretty unfair of you guys!" Kirishima protested. They all looked at him confused. "I mean, maybe he was already planning on confessing to me on his own time, and in his own way, and you guys have ruined it." Kirishima sighed and turned to go to his room. "I'm gonna go talk to Bakugou."

"Awww! Try not to be too loud!" Ashido teased.

"Make sure to use protection!" Kaminari shot with a wink. Kirishima groaned, blushing slightly. He rushed away from the others and to the third floor. He slowed down there, and carefully walked to Bakugou's room. He knocked on the door slightly.

"Bakugou... It's me..." He heard what sounded like a sniffle.

"Fuck off, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou roared. Kirishima sighed annoyed.

"Come on bro! Don't be like that, let's talk about this!"

"Fuck no!" Kirishima turned the doorknob slightly, shocked to see that it was unlocked.

"The doors unlocked." Bakugou stopped and growled in anger.

"God fucking dammit!" Kirishima could hear the rushed footsteps, and then Bakugou flung the door open. "Go away."

"Really? We have to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

"Bakugou, please listen to me."

"Whatever! I don't wanna hear you make fun of me!"

"Do you... Actually, think I would do that?"

"Yes! I mean... No... I mean maybe... Fuck... I guess... The others were giving me shit earlier and you hang out with them, and I thought maybe you thought it was all a joke like they do and I-" Kirishima cut off Bakugou with another kiss, pulling him into his arms. Bakugou stood there, still in shock, but quickly getting over it, and kissing Kirishima back. Kirishima's hand crept up Bakugou's back, and he began kneading his fingers into the blond's hair. The two broke the kiss, staring at each other with innocent love.

"Calm down for a moment, and let's just talk, okay?" Bakugou blushed furiously. He nodded a little and sat down on his bed with Kirishima.

"Jesus... This wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Well, how was it supposed to be?"

"What?"

"Tell me. How were you going to confess before?"

"I was actually planning on today."

"Then it's kinda going your way! Why today, if there's a specific reason?"

"Because today's the full moon." Bakugou stood up and walked on his balcony. Kirishima eagerly followed him. The redhead went to the edge of Bakugou's balcony, admiring the moon. Bakugou smiled and stood next to him. "I was gonna wait for you to come out on your balcony. I would get to see you, standing there in the beautiful moonlight. The way that you look at something beautiful, like the rest of the world doesn't matter. And then, you'd notice me. And you'd smile that sweet innocent smile you get whenever you see one of your friends."

"Man, you really planned this all out? Down to how I act?"

"I... Well when you look at someone every day, that's what happens... But then, you'd ask to come over here. I'd put up a bit of resistance on instinct, but give in and let you over. And then we'd be standing just like this. I would... Ummm..." Bakugou hesitated until he put his arm around Kirishima's shoulders. Kirishima looked at him curiously.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Y-You'd look at me like that, with the cute curiosity and then..." Bakugou turned fully to face Kirishima and pulled him into a kiss. He broke it quickly and looked into Kirishima's bright red eyes. "I love you."

"What happens then?"

"In my best fantasy, you'd say the same but... In reality, you'd probably reject me, but be smart about it, and not be too mean to me, saying we should just stay friends."

"Then it's your lucky day, Bakugou."

"W-why?"

"Because I love you." The two looked at each other for a moment, before kissing again, enjoying each others presence. When it was broken, Kirishima leaned on the edge of the balcony again, holding Bakugou's hand.

"So, how long have you liked me?" Bakugou asked. Kirishima smiled, blushing.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that..."

"Oh? Now I'm even more curious."

"S-Since... Middle school... When we met that one time... Remember?"

"What?! I have no recollection of meeting you before High School."

"I had black hair at the time, but we met on a field trip both our schools went on. We were forced to be in a group together and well... You were so mean but I could see that there was something more to it. And you're beautiful. I remember at one point you called me out for staring at you, and the way you looked into my eyes was when I knew I had a crush on you." Bakugou tried to hide his face embarrassed.

"Th-that was you?!"

"Yeah! I know, I was pretty pathetic back then, huh?"

"S-Something like that."

"So what about you? When did you start realizing how you felt?"

"It was... When you rescued me..." Kirishima looked at Bakugou, squeezing his hand slightly. "I had never been more afraid then when I was there. And then... You came out of nowhere and saved me. I didn't realize it before, but I had a different feeling every time I was with you. I kept telling myself to ignore it, but at that moment, I realized what it was. I realized that what I was feeling was love... And then you called out to me... And I held your hand. It felt so perfect."

"I'm glad I could help you." Kirishima placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"C-Can I... Call you by your first name?"

"You can call me anything you want, Katsuki."

 **A/N I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to try a little stupid fluff chapter. I'm really bad at writing anything that isn't angst and misery so I'm just trying to challange myself. Remember, requests are always open, KiriBaku only, and let me know if you want another One-Shot book for BNHA characters, cause as you cna probably tell, I have a lot of gay ships for this show.**


	6. Happy Birthday

"Hmmm... G'morning Katsuki." Kirishima groaned happily. Bakugou blushed softly. Kirishima's soft red hair glistened in the sunlight pouring through their window. His smile was as sweet and soft as when Bakugou first met him, three years ago.

"Good Morning, dumb ass," Bakugou said slightly turning away from Kirishima. Kirishima giggled a little and reached his hand out to hold Bakugou's.

"Come on, Katsuki. I thought we moved past this after High School."

"Tch, shut up. Who in the hell gave you the right to be this cute?" Kirishima giggled again, smiling innocently as he sat up.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"How so?" Bakugou reached over to their bedside table and handed Kirishima a small wrapped box. "What's this?"

"Open it." Kirishima took the box from his boyfriend and opened it up. Sitting inside was a small set of heart studs that were opal. Tears gently formed in Kirishima's eyes.

"Katsuki, what's this for?"

"You really are stupid." Bakugou took the earrings and put them into the new piercing Kirishima had recently gotten. "It's October 16th, moron."

"Katsuki! Are these my birthday gift?!"

"Your first one."

"My first one?"

"Just get up. I'll go make food." Kirishima sighed sweetly as Bakugou walked out. He then walked over to his dresser, grabbing his favorite fire tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slipped on his steel-toed boots and his favorite jacket, Bakugou's old sweatshirt, the first gift he ever gave Kirishima.

Kirishima sighed as he thought back to his high school years with Bakugou. When Bakugou first confessed, their first date. Kirishima looked lovingly at their calendar and the circled date.

"Has it really been three years?"

 **Gay Flashback Time**

 **"Oi, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou called from his balcony. Kirishima looked over and smiled warmly, looking more beautiful than words could describe. Bakugou became incredibly flustered just looking at him.**

 **"Yeah, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked innocently. Bakugou gestured with his finger, and Kirishima climbed over to Bakugou's balcony. Kirishima stood next to him happily. "What is it?"**

 **"F-Fuck..." Bakugou tried, barely able to form words, but didn't succeed. He felt shaky, his breathing was becoming unstable, his quirk was at risk of activating with how sweaty he was. Kirishima quickly noticed, especially when he saw how red Bakugou's face was.**

 **"Bakugou! Are you okay?!"**

 **"C...Can I... Do you..." Bakugou continued to stutter, never feeling more humiliated in his life. Finally, he took a deep breath, confident and ready to say what was on his mind. "You! Cute! Me! Date!"**

 **"Wh-what?!" Kirishima looked at Bakugou confused, trying to understand what he said. "Wait..." Kirishima face flushed a deep red when he realized. "A-Are you asking me on a date?!" Bakugou nodded furiously. "Why couldn't you just say that?!"**

 **"B-Because... I..." Bakugou took a deep breath. "I... You're just so much better than me, that I wouldn't blame you if you thought you were too good for me."**

 **"Awwww... Bakugou!" Kirishima kissed Bakugou on the cheek. "Of course I'll go on a date with you."**

"Hey! Eijiro! Foods ready!" Bakugou yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kirishima walked out of their room and to the kitchen. He smiled seeing Bakugou setting the table, remembering when the two first moved in, on Kirishima's 18th birthday a year ago. Kirishima sat down, enjoying the meal with Bakugou. When Bakugou finished cleaning up, he threw on his Red Riot hoodie.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Kirishima asked grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Don't worry about it for now." The two left their house, locking it behind them, and walking down the street. It was generally quiet, for that one moment, it felt like everything was at rest.

Because in the next Kirishima was surrounded by paparazzi, all asking about him and wishing him a happy birthday. He took it all graciously, but still trying to evade it. Bakugou grinned, rolling his eyes at Kirishima's incompetence. Kirishima had only become known as Red Riot a year ago when he officially became a pro-hero. Before that, he was an unofficial pro hero, especially after the incident with Overhaul. This meant he wasn't as used to the paparazzi and media coverage that had become normal in Bakugou's life.

"Uhh... Katsuki, help!" Kirishima cried desperately. Bakugou smiled, putting his arm around Kirishima.

"Hey, we're actually trying to get somewhere. I was gonna take Eijiro on a date." Bakugou said calmly. He then kissed Kirishima on the lips, driving the observers insane, obsessing over the two.

"Katsuki, how is this helping?!"

"Don't worry. I got this." Bakugou faced the cameras again. "So, to make his birthday perfect, I'm gonna need the day with him, got it?" They all nodded and dispersed. The two continued walking, Bakugou keeping his arm around Kirishima as they walked.

"Man, how are you so good at that?" Kirishima groaned in envy.

"I've been dealing with it for a while. Since I was 15, so I have a bit of experience."

"You're right. Thanks for helping me out there."

"Of course. Now come on, we have a movie to see."

"We're going to see a movie?!"

"I wasn't lying when I said we were going on a date."

 **Later That Night**

Kirishima and Bakugou walked out of the restaurant satisfied with their meal. The two held hands as they walked through the night, under the bright light of the full moon.

"So, where are we going next?" Kirishima asked. Bakugou smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it," Bakugou replied calmly.

"Aww! Come on, Katsuki! Tell meeee~"

"You may be cute when you beg but I'm not falling for it."

"Hmpf! You're so mean!" Bakugou stopped when they reached the gates of UA High. "Katsuki... What are we doing here?"

Bakugou took a deep breath, hoping to slow his breathing and heartbeat. It didn't seem to be working. His hands were still shaky. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long, but he never believed it would be a reality. His legs were shaky, but he knew he would have to get over it to do this. He reached into his pocket as he took a knee. He pulled out a small black velvet box, held it out, and opened it up. Sitting inside was a golden band, twisting around itself, with a diamond cherry blossom in the center. Kirishima turned to look at Bakugou and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"I love you more than simple words can even begin to say. You are my everything. You have meant more than the world to me since we met here for the first time. I dreamed of this day, and honestly, I don't think I deserve to even ask this... Eijiro Kirishima, will you marry me?" Bakugou said with as much fake confidence he could muster.

"Katsuki! Yes!" Bakugou stood up, tears forming in his eyes as he slipped the ring onto Kirishima's finger. The instant it was done, Kirishima practically tackled Bakugou with a passionate kiss. When they broke it, Bakugou looked deeply into Kirishima's eyes.

"Eijiro Bakugou, Or Katsuki Kirishima?"

"Hmm... I like Katsuki Kirishima."

"Then that's who I'll be, for you." The two shared another intense kiss under the full moonlight.

 **A Few Months Later**

"Kacchan, I'm so happy for you two!" Midoriya said fighting tears as he stood next to Katsuki at the altar.

"Tch, are you gonna seriously cry here? You never change Deku." Bakugou jeered adjusting his tie.

"Can you really blame him?" Kaminari asked from the other side, standing as Eijiro's best man. "I mean, you and him have been together for a while. This is a long time coming."

"You're telling me." Katsuki thought back to the months of what felt like torture. He knew that his fiance wanted a full-blown wedding, with their friends and family. All Katsuki wanted was to be with him forever. But Eijiro was insistent on one thing. Katsuki remembered it so vividly.

 **"Everything has been on MY birthday!" Eijiro explained. "You asked me out on my birthday, we moved in together on my birthday, you proposed on my birthday. This time, I want our anniversary to be on YOUR birthday!"**

 **"You want me to wait until April for you?!" Katsuki asked in disbelief. "Do you know how hard I had to fight myself to not just propose to you on your 18th birthday after buying the house?!"**

 **"Well you did it before, you can do it again." Eijiro kissed Katsuki. "I believe in you."**

He was quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of the organ begin. Time seemed to stop for a minute as everyone stood perfectly still.

And then the large doors of the church were pushed open. Dressed in a suit top that led into a large velvet skirt, Eijiro walked through, his long hair pulled into a soft braid. He linked arms with Katsuki's dad, and the two stepped down the aisle.

Katsuki had to resist the urge to kiss Eijiro there, desperate to be with him again. The couple hadn't seen each other the entire day, due to their friends insisting that there was some stigma around it.

Eijiro reached the altar and held Katsuki's hands happily.

"I told you it was worth the wait," Eijiro whispered sweetly as the priest began talking.

"Okay... And how much do I have to slip the priest to make him hurry up so I can kiss my husband already?" Katsuki joked.

"Katsuki!" The two giggled a little, before turning to the priest again.

"And now, brought together by these elements, we have our grooms. Have you prepared your vows?" The two nodded. "Then please, bring the rings." The two were given their rings, titanium reinforced bands with engravings of love in them. Katsuki took Eijiro's first.

"Eijiro... I have loved you for too long. I was at first jealous, scared of you. Your strength wasn't something I even wanted to try and compare to. And then, I fell in love with you. One day, after school, we walked home to the setting sun, and everything felt so perfect to me. I knew right then and that I wanted to be the only you. Since that day, I have dreamed of this moment. I love you." Katsuki slid the ring on Eijiro's finger.

"Katsuki, these last years have been life-changing. I never thought I would get the chance to be as happy as I am at this moment. But when I met you, I didn't know how to feel. There was this new feeling I couldn't even comprehend. I realized though, that this feeling, was love. I was in love for the first time. I didn't know how to feel or how to act on these feelings. Our friends made fun of me for how apparently obvious I was, but you were oblivious. But that's what I love about you. We complete each other. Katsuki, you complete me." Eijiro slid the ring onto Katsuki's finger.

"Do you, Katsuki Bakugou, take this man to be your husband, through sickness and wellness-"

"Yeah, I wanna fucking marry him."

"Kastuki!"

"Sorry. I do."

"And do you, Eijiro Kirishima, take this man to be your husband, through sickness and wellness, rain or sun, love, and hardship?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I pronounce you, husbands. You may now-" Before the priest could finish, the two had already locked their lips in a deep kiss. Cheers erupted from their friends and families. When it was broken, the two shared an energetic eye contact.

"I told you so." Eijiro teased.

"What?" Katsuki asked confused.

"I knew you could wait another few months."

"You dumb ass. I've been waiting three years."

"Happy Birthday, Katsuki Kirishima."


End file.
